swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Johannes A. Gottbehüt
Zwischenspiel Also ich weis jetzt wo Johannes war, als die anderen Brokk befreit haben. Magst du das hier ausspielen, im Forum oder wie machen wir das? BRoK-Martin 20:23, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : Die Frage ist, wie lange es dauert. Das Wiki eignet sich sicher eher nicht dazu. Also entweder im Forum oder - mir lieber - mal bei einem Treffen zwischendurch --Efferdan 21:10, 6. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : : Wie realistisch hältst du ein Treffen zwischendurch? Bei nem normalen Spieltermin würde ich das eher ungerne machen, ich denke du wirst dann auch ein bisschen brauchen um das sacken zu lassen (nicht dass es jetzt was schlimmes wäre). Dann würde ich das Forum vorschlagen BRoK-Martin 12:39, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : : Ich habs mir anders überlegt. Ich möchte mit dir etwas ausprobieren: Flashbacks. Johannes war wo, kann sich aber erst nach und nach daran erinnern. Ich glaube so können wir das besser einbringen und müssen a) nicht das Forum benutzen und b) den rest beim Spielen nicht so warten lassen. Wenn wir das so handhaben, schick ich dir ne Mail mit den Sachen an die du dich erinnerst. Ist das in Ordnung? BRoK-Martin 10:50, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Ich habe da nichts dagegen --Efferdan 11:05, 5. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Knacks & Purviews White Knight of Justice *Epic Strength: Hang On, Titanium Tools, Hurl to the Horizon, Epic Lifter *Epic Dexterity: Trick Shooter (Hero S. 128)!, Whirlwind Shield (Demigod S. 57, Untouchable Opponent), Shot to The Heart (Companion S. 52, Trick Shooter), And The Growd Goes Wild (God S. 62), Perfect Partner (God S. 63), Roll With It (God S. 64) *Epic Stamina: Body Armour (Demigod S. 58), Impenetrable (Body Armour), Regeneration, Holy Fortitude *Epic Charisma: Benefit of the Doubt (Hero S. 130)!, Inspirational Figure (Hero S. 130), Crowd Control (Demigod S. 59, Charmer), Paragon of Virtue (Companion S. 54, Inspirational Figure), Hapeless Cool (God S. 68) *Epic Manipulation: Blurt It Out (Hero S. 131)!, Overt Order (Hero S. 131), Stench of Guild (Hero S. 132), Takes One To Know One (Hero S. 132)!, Knowing Glance (Demigod S. 61), Rumor Mill (Demigod S. 61), Secondhand Persuasion (God S. 69)! *Epic Appearance: Center of Attention (Hero S. 132), Serpent's Gaze (Hero S. 133) *Epic Perception: Subliminal Warning (Hero S. 134), Broad Spectrum Recognition (Demigod S. 64), Environmental Awareness (Demigod S. 64, Subliminal Warning), Spatial Attunement (Demigod S. 64), Telescopic Senses (Demigod S. 64), In Your Dreams (Companion S. 65, Subliminal Warning), Real McCoy (Companion S. 56), Scent The Divine (Companion S. 56), Parallel Attention (God S. 73) *Epic Intelligence: Know It All (Hero S. 135), Perfect Memory (Hero S. 135), Cipher (Demigod S. 65), Language Mastery (Demigod S. 65), Axion (Companion S.57)!, Tactical Planning (Companion S. 59), Blockade of Reason (God S. 74)! *Epic Wits: Instant Investigator (Hero S. 136)!, Instant Assessment (Demigod S. 67), Adaptive Fighting (Companion S. 59), Don't Read The Manual (Companion S. 59), Psychic Profiler (God S. 76)!, Jack of All Trades (God S. 76) *Purviews: Guardian, Justice, Psychopomp, Sky, Sun, War!, Mystery Dark Knight of Redemption *Purviews: Justice, Psychopomp, War!, Death Aufstieg zum Demigod Private Sammlung von Dingen, die mich interessieren, zur Auswahl Knacks *Epic Strength: Titanium Tools, Epic Lifter *Epic Dexterity: Perfect Partner (God S. 63), Roll With It (God S. 64) *Epic Stamina: Impenetrable (Body Armour), Regeneration, Holy Fortitude, Extended Youth *Epic Charisma: Benefit of the Doubt (Hero S. 130)!, Inspirational Figure (Hero S. 130) *Epic Manipulation: Blurt It Out (Hero S. 131)!, Overt Order (Hero S. 131), Stench of Guild (Hero S. 132), Knowing Glance (Demigod S. 61), Secondhand Persuasion (God S. 69)! *Epic Perception: Subliminal Warning (Hero S. 134), Real McCoy (Companion S. 56), Scent The Divine (Companion S. 56), Fool Me Once (Ragnaroek) *Epic Intelligence: Perfect Memory (Hero S. 135), Language Mastery (Demigod S. 65), Axion (Companion S.57)!, Blockade of Reason (God S. 74)! *Epic Wits: Instant Assessment (Demigod S. 67), Adaptive Fighting (Companion S. 59) Boons *Guilt of the Damned (Justice 3)* *Unbarred Entry (Psychopomp 3) *Warrior Ideal (War 3)* *Water Breathing (Water 1) *State Change (Water 3) *Unseen Shield (Guardian 4) *Perfect Timing (Stars 1)* *Sense Age (Stars 2)* *Aurora (Stars 3)* Steigerungen zu Demigod EP (19/20) *Endurance 1->2 => 3 EP *Warrior Ideal: Avenger (War 3) => 12 EP *Perfect Timing (Stars 1) => 4 EP Attribute *Physical: 4 *Mental: 3 *Social: 2 Boons & Knacks (10/10) *Sense Age 2 *Water Breathing 1 *Epic Manipulation 2 (Blurt it Out) 1 *Epic Intelligence 1 (Axiom) 1 *Epic Dexterity 3 (Perfect Partner) 1 *Epic Dexterity 4 (Roll with it) 1 *Epic Perception 2 (Real McCoy) 1 *Epic Stamina 3 (Impenetrable) 1 *Epic Wits 3 (Instant Assesment) 1 Birthrights *Nordstern Bonus Points (15) *Willpower +1: 2 *Birthright 2: 2 - iGjallar (Companion S. 66) *Birthright 2: 2 - Pistolenmagazin? / Nordstern *Melee +1: 1 *Epic Charisma 1 (Benefit of the Doubt): 4 *Epic Stamina 4 (?) 4 Martin: Bei der Charaktererschaffung haben Relikt-Ounkte über 3 ja nicht doppelt gezählt. Wie ist es beim Aufstieg auf Demigod? --Efferdan (Diskussion) 10:29, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Steigerungswünsche Sei so gut und schreib Deinen Steigerungs-Zettel nochmal hier rein, oder schick ihn mir per Mail. Bin am Samstag leider nicht dazu gekommen. BRoK-Martin 15:30, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Tyr Siehe http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyr Die Waffe des Tyr ist das Schwert. Tyr kann - aus germanischer Sichtweise - als Luftgott verstanden werden, wobei er der Himmel selbst ist, während Odin (Wodan) Gewitter und Thor (Donnar) Donner verkörpert. Relikte Hab dir mal den Ring gebastelt. Ich dachte ein Ring mit Hintergrund ist schöner als ein "Runenring0815TM" *g* Hab dir auch ein gutes Bild deiner Dienstwaffe Walther P99 hochgeladen. Wenn du ein anderes Modell möchtest oder ne andere Waffe die nicht deine Dienstwaffe ist, hab ich damit auch kein Problem --BRoK-Martin 14:36, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Nun, dass das Relikt meine Dienstwaffe ist, wurde ja im Spiel so festgelegt. Muss nur mal schauen, was die KriPo aktuell so an Waffen hat. Zu dem Ring habe ich direkt auf der Diskussionsseite des Rings etwas geschrieben ;) --Efferdan 07:57, 23. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Was bedeutet denn der Name der Waffe? BRoK-Martin 09:34, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : Dass ist der Name einer Rune. Wird meist mit "Gabe" übersetzt : : OK danke. Namen sind wichtig ;) BRoK-Martin 10:23, 26. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Lieder & Sontexte Justice - The Descendant Video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0y2KAgkrQjQ The Descendant Pure black surrounding me, my eyes opened wide The time has come to leave this ordinary life Your call from down below, thy will shall be done Young blood to reign in fear, like father like son Hear my call, pass the gates Feel my warm embrace, take your father’s place Leave the world, you will learn Merciless regime, honor to redeem Darkest visions, coming true Eternal plagues wait for you A voice in my mind, imagination or real (The descendant) Something inside confusing my conciousness You’re the descendant Heir to the throne, receiving the burning crown (The descendant) The future of hades You’re the descendant The heritage of hell, the fallen angel’s son Two thousand years of doom, I will overcome My father, you’re too weak, now I’m in command The emperor of hate, they’ll suffer until the end Leave the world, you will learn Merciless regime, honor to redeem Hear my call, pass the gates Take your father’s place, receive your father’s mace Darkest visions, coming true Eternal plagues wait for you A voice in my mind, imagination or real (The descendant) Something inside confusing my conciousness You’re the descendant Heir to the throne, receiving the burning crown (The descendant) The future of hades, black hope of all non-believers You’re the descendant Der weiße Ritter... Es gibt ihn wirklich: der Orden der weißen Ritter der Gerechtigkeit ;) Ansonsten ist es auch immer gut, sich über den Ritter in der glänzenden Rüstung zu informieren... ... oder der Avenger Martin - ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du richtig durchdacht hattest, was mit Johannes passieren wird, bevor du die Hannah-Sache durchgezogen hast. Oder vielleicht hat sich da auch einfach was anderes daraus erwickelt, so wie es gelaufen ist. Du sprachst von Verlust, von Opfer - und von freiwillig geben bzw genommen bekommen. Johannes war bereit Opfer zu bringen - aber nicht bereit, andere zu Opfern. Durch Hannahs Verlust stelle ich mir da eine spirituelle Wunde vor, ähnliche wie Tyrs Hand, aber doch ganz anders. Was ihm genommen wurde, war seine Unschuld, sein Herz. Der weiße Ritter steht da böse auf der Kippe, wird leicht mit etwas düsterem ersetzt. Aus dem Richter wird der Vollstrecker. Denke an Batman (erste Comic-Version). Klar, zuerst ist da der Rache Gedanke... aber Johannes ist niemand, der lange wirklich Rache hegt... nicht im selbstsüchtigen Sinne. Aber er wird kriegerischer, gnadenloser werden: Die Titanenbrut ist seine Gefahr, löschen wir sie aus. Und in einem gewissen Sinne wurde der Welpe auch zu seiner persönlichen Nemesis. Deswegen auch die Aussage, dass er weniger Guardian nehmen wird, sondern War und Death deutlich besser passen werden. Justice geht ja zum Glück in beiden Ausprägungen. :) Ich hatte das schon durchdacht und bevor ich so etwas mache, und habe mehrere Leute um Rat gefragt ob sowas nicht zu hart/unpassend ist. Einfach so würde ich das nicht machen. Aber es passt gut in den Plot und Joahnnes ist jetzt sicher mehr drin in der Thematik/dem Kampf. Dass er jetzt zwangsläufig der dunkle Ritter wird sehe ich nicht unbedingt. Ebenso könnte er noch mehr in Richtung Beschützer gehen, denn offensichtlich hat er da ja versagt. In welche Richtung es geht ist mir aber letztlich egal. Ich hab auch nichts gegen die brutale Schiene (wobei ich da nicht an Batman sondern eher an den Punisher denke). Und: Kriegerisch gnadenloser? Na das will ich sehen. Gnadenloser als den Gegnern gleich ins Auge zu schießen sollte schwierig werden... Das mit dem Nemesis stimmt. Umgekehrt war es nämlich schon gleich so. Und passender geht es ja kaum (Tyr vs. Fenris). Death sehe ich aber noch nicht, damit müsste er sich noch ein bisschen mehr mit der Thematik befassen, aber das kommt auf jeden Fall noch.BRoK-Martin 10:04, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Der Gedanke "Er sollte besser beschützen weil er versagt hat" kommt in dem Kontext nicht auf. Denn er hatte nie wirklich eine Chance. Von der Darstellung her kam bei Johannes nie das Gefühl auf, dass er sie hätte beschützen können, wenn er anders gehandelt hätte - es sei denn, er hätte seine 'Pflicht' vernachlässigt. Hier kommt eher die Batman oder Punisher Sichtweise in's Spiel "Es gibt viel Böses auf der Welt - lass es uns eleminieren". Das geht deutlich mehr in Richtung War als Guardian. Und ja, gnadenloser - du musst das anders sehen: Johannes hat eine Schwachstelle gesucht, bei dem Wolf - das war das Auge. Es ging darum, den Wolf schnell (und möglichst gnädig) zu töten. Dass er verkrüppelt überlebt hat, war nie die Intention und insofern auch keine Absicht. Dadurch dass der Fenris-Welpe andere mit hinein gezogen hat, ist es deutlich persönlicher geworden und nun auf einer ganz anderen Eskalationsstufe. Wie ich bereits schrieb - es ist eine Sache, ob man etwas von sich selbst opfert oder ob man andere opfert. Beziehungsweise ob andere geopfert werden. Bei "Death" denke ich im Übrigen auch nicht an die Euthanasie-Boons oder Untoten-Erhebung - sondern eher an die späteren Todesbringer Boons. --Efferdan 14:55, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : : Doch hatte er. Und zwar als er wusste dass in München ein Ungeheuer rumrennt das Götterkinder frisst (O-Ton Ake) und es einen Hass auf ihn hat, weil er ihm ein Auge ausgeschossen hatte. Also ich war schon sehr verdutzt als sich Johannes einfach in ein Flugzeug gesetzt hat und nach Miami geflogen ist, ohne Hannah mit zu nehmen oder anderweitig zu beschützen. Gerade bei einem der sich als Guardian sieht BRoK-Martin 19:38, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Sprachen Da Johannes auf einem katholischen Klosterinternat war, wundere ich mich, dass er kein Latein spricht. Ehrlich gesagt würde mir das gut passen, wenn wenigstens einer in der Gruppe Latein spricht und gerade bei dir würde sich das doch eher anbieten als Dänisch, oder? Ich dachte ursprünglich, das ginge unter Academics, da ja eine tote Sprache. Hatte es dann irgendwie vergessen zu ändern. Mmh, kann ich mit meinen XP einfach stillschweigend Languages steigern und Latein nehmen? Habe ich halt immer schon gekonnt ;) --Efferdan 19:06, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du auch gerne machen, wenn du da Punkte reinstecken magst. Ansonsten kannst du auch gerne Dänisch gegen Latein tauschen. Wie kommst du eigentlich auf Dänisch? Also rein aus Interesse ;) Das jemand aus Schleswig-Holstein das kann leuchtet mir ein, aber in Bayern ist das doch schon ungewöhnlich. Oder haste das irgendwie von Europol? BRoK-Martin 19:25, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja, durch Europol. Daher auch andere Sprachen. Und - ich steigere dann mal Sprachen :) --Efferdan 20:31, 22. Mär. 2010 (UTC)